Adventures Of Boov Kids
by Pricat
Summary: (Dreamwork's Home). Oh's twin daughters are growing up havingbfun and adventures of life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he I know I've been writing a lot of Home fan fiction but this was too cute, and after seeing an new TV spot for Home, I decided to write this as it involves Kani and Oh's twin kids Kerri and Whoa who were introduced in My Friend From Outer Space, my series of Home one shots.**

**But in this story, it's about Kerri and Whoa, who are now five and are in kindergarten now but they're having fun and adventures with their parents, their Grandma Lucy and their big sister Tip as they navigate life.**

* * *

It was a few years and Spring had sprung but in the Tucci house, two Boov youngsters were awake and in pyjamas since they had just spent the night in their new big kid beds as they had their own room now, as they were five now meaning kindergarten, but we're wondering if their parents, Grandma or their big sister Tip was awake yet.

"Kerri, let's go use the toaster, like Tip showed us!" Whoa told her.

Both female Boov opened their bedroom door a bit sneaking out since their father was very protective of them because they were five and didn't want anything to happen to them which both female youngsters understood.

"All clear, Kerri!" Whoa said softly.

"Thanks Whoa, let's go." Kerri told her twin.

* * *

They slid down the banister, landing on their purple tentacle like feet giggling high fiving running to the kitchen finding the toaster and getting bread.

"Hey, you guys!" Tip said scaring them as their skin turned yellow.

"You kinda scared us, but you woke up, Huh?" Whoa asked softly.

"Yes, but I think your parents are up.

We should make breakfast for everybody, like pancakes.

What do you guys think?" Tip asked.

"You mean we get to cook, like big kids?" Kerri asked, excited.

"Yep, you can help.

Plus you guys are smart enough, not to burn yourselves." Tip said as they were excited.

She was showing them how to mix the batter and other things, but they were good at cooking but she smiled seeing Oh up.

"Daddy look, we're cooking!" Whoa told him.

He smiled at this because it was very cute.

"Please be careful guys, I don't want you hurt!" Oh told them.

"Oh they're fine, plus you have to let them try." Tip said knowing when the Boov had made Earth their home, she had been on her own taking care of herself so she knew Kerri and Whoa could prove themselves.

Plus today was a school day for the three of them, so we're eating up to get energy plus Lucy had made their lunches which madecKerri and Whoa happy hugging Lucy's legs making her smile because they were so cute like Oh.

"You guys ready, for school today?" Kani asked her daughter's.

"Yes, we like school Mommy." Whoa said to her.

Oh smiled as his daughters were brave like him plus learning about friendship like he had which made him happy plus through role play, they were teaching them social skills.

They were getting in the car, but Kerri and Whoa loved the flying car buckling themselves in but they were going and dropping Tip off first at her middle school.

"Big kid school looks so cool!" Kerri said as Lucy chuckled.

"Hey, can we drive?" Whoa asked as Oh looked scared at this.

"Not until you're older, okay?" Oh told them.

"Aw!" both female Boov said making Lucy chuckle.

They arrived at the elementary school where kindergarten was but Kerri and Whoa were out of there mamimg a bee,ime for the jungle gym before class with Oh running behind them with their backpacks.

"Sorry Daddy!" they said.

"It's okay, have a good day okay?" Oh said hugging them.

Both youngsters were playing as he joined Lucy back in the car.

They were going home but Kani understood as their daughters were growing up.


	2. Having Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Kerri and Whoa are having fun with Tip because their parents are out and playing games with them.**

**I find Kerri and Whoa really cute.**

* * *

Tip was getting the first aid kit as Whoa had skinned her knee while she and Kerri had been playing tag in the backyard after getting home from school and just had a snack plus Kani and Oh had gone out for a while plus her Mom was at work.

"Aww it's gonna be okay, as these things happen but I can fix it." Tip told the youngster.

She was putting a band-aid on it after cleaning it, which was helping Whoa feel better.

"Thanks Tip, you're a really good big sister." Whoa said.

Tip blushed seeing the car land in the driveway as Oh and Kani were home, naming both Kerri and Whoa happily run to them hugging them.

"Hey guys, having fun, Huh?" Kani said.

"Yes, but glad you guys are home." Whoa told them.

Kani giggled as they were having fun but Tip was going to do homework before dinner making Kerri and Whoa understand but we're playing outside with their parents.

Kani and Oh loved this kind of time where they could play with their kids and loved bonding with them, but saw Lucy home makimg Kerri and Whoa happy.

She chuckled at their antics but was hugging them plus was going to fix dinner.

Oh saw both his daughters running around since being little they had a lot of energy making him chuckle.

* * *

"Come on guys, bathtime, not drive Daddy crazy time!" Oh said that early evening after dinner since both his twin daughters had gotten their second wind.

"Can't catch us, Daddy!" Whoa said as Kerri agreed.

Kani chuckled as she scooped them up going to the bathroom, putting them in the tub as they loved the warm water and of course the bubbles while splashing and trying to swim, pretending they were in the ocean.

"Aw, you guys are really sweet, but it's almost time to get out, okay?" Kani said.

Both female Boov youngsters got out of the tub as their mother dried them off putting them in their pyjamas and they were going downstairs to get a bedtime snack.

Lucy had made them hot chocolate, with marshmallows which they loved but Oh smiled because he loved this time of night, when he could bond with his daughters reading to them.

Both female Boov youngsters were on the bean bag chair on their Dad's lap while he read them a story hearing them ask questions and looking at the pictures on the pages getting sleepy as Oh was tucking them in kissing their heads as they were out like lights.

He turned on the moon night light since both Kerri and Whoa were afraid of the dark but he and Kani were okay with it.

He was joining Kani in bed explaining the girls were asleep making her understand but she loved being a mother knowing Oh loved being a father.


	3. A Little Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**While playing in their room, Whoa breaks her arm but Oh gets worried but Kani assures him these things happen.**

* * *

It was the weekend and both Kerri and Whoa were excited because the carnival was in town since a lot of kids in kindergarten had been talking about it making Oh understand because he was excited about the carnival too along with Kani and Tip plus she was going with Devon excited about going and letting Devon win her stuffed animals, making Kani giggle.

"Yes we can go, after Daddy gets back from work." Kani told them.

They were excited but we're going to their room to play making Tip understand but they were two sweet little Boov girls like their father.

She heard laughter peeking in seeing them jumping on the bed and doing backflips but she was worried in case one of them got hurt.

Lucy knew kids were like this but heard whimpers as Kerri saw Whoa hurt getting Lucy and Tip as their Dad told them to go to them if there was trouble.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" Lucy told her.

"We were jumping on the bed, playing and Whoa fell." Kerri said.

"We need to get it checked out, okay?" Tip told her.

Tip nodded as they were getting in the car but arrived at hospital as Kerri was quiet but knew her sister was getting her arm put in a cast meaning she could draw on it when they got home.

* * *

Oh was stunned hearing that Woah had hurt her arm playing seeing her hug him seeing Kerri had drawn on her cast but it was cute plus they were going to the carnival and having fun.

Oh was helping both his kids win stuffed animals but they were having fun but Kani understood that accidents happened.

Oh just hoped that things would be okay plus had been talking to his friend from Pasadena, Sheldon Cooper makimg Kani understand.

She just hoped that he hadn't given away any Boov secrets but knew Oh wasn't stupid.

They were having fun but goofing around and at bedtime, he was reading bedtime stories to both daughters but they were loving it.

Kerri was very quiet making Oh understand as he was explaining that Whoa wasn't mad at her but she was feeling better about this.


End file.
